The Return Journey
by valuablenicola
Summary: My First fic. Set after the events of COE but slightly different it will become clear later. Pairing Owen/Tosh Gwen/Rhys Martha/Mickey Tosh/ ? its a secret, you all know him but does she
1. Is there a man out there?

Gwen looked at the screen with its heart breakingly familiar message. Rift alert, she sighed. It was exactly a year since Tosh and Owen had gone. Six months ago she had lost Ianto and as always Torchwood rebuilt; Lois, Martha, Mickey and to Gwen's surprise Captain John Hart had joined. She left Rhys with the baby during the day and only saw her daughter at night while she was asleep.

Walking towards the freshly rebuilt cog-wheel, she pulled her phone from her pocket securing her gun to her belt and speed-dialled Lois. She glanced around the hub and nodded to John who followed her towards the SUV. "Yes - again - get Mickey and Martha. I'll send you the coordinates." She seemed to have said those words or ones similar a thousand times.

It was a disused warehouse, again. She sighed again as Mickey parked his car next to the SUV next to her. As the tem assembled Gwen felt a pang of sadness, in less than three years since she'd joined almost the entire team had been replaced.

"Okay. Martha with me, we go with west. Lois, Mickey east. John comms. Got it. Make sure you have your guns. Remember don't shoot unless you have to. It makes diplomatic relations harder." She gave her order quickly and they set off.

Martha kept shooting her odd looks and finally said. "It's today isn't it? a year since Tosh and Owen-"

"Yes" Gwen cut across her. "A year without them"

Lois and Mickey followed the sounds of swearing into a large empty room. There was only one creature in the room and did not look very threatening.

He was a young man with black hair. He was facing the other way and had on a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He was wincing and cursing as he pulled shards of broken glass from his finger.

"Freeze!" Called Mickey and the man whirled around. He was human in appearance and had a face remarkably like a toad.

"What are you police?" called the man, he had a London accent and spoke English without a hint of Alien. "Won't apply to me." he said dismissively.

"You seem very confident of that." Said Lois watching the man carefully. "Look we're not the police." Mickey turned to Lois and signalled for her to scan the man for Alien forces. "This won't hurt. It's just to check something." She pulled a small touch screen device from her satchel and flicked on the blue light.

The man's eyes widened and his confident demeanour vanished. "Where the hell did you get that?" he demanded sharply.

"It's part of my job. I've had it since I joined Torchwood. Torchwood is a special-opps-"

"Cut the crap. I know what Torchwood is. Where the Hell is Tosh? That's hers. It's always hers. Where is Jack if you're Torchwood?"

"Toshiko Sato? Captain Jack Harkness? They haven't worked for Torchwood for some time." Lois informed him.

"What?" The man yelled and sank to his knees.

"Gwen, Martha get over here quick we have a nutter who knows about Torchwood." Mickey spoke quickly into the comms.

"Who's on comms?" The man asked from his kneeling position. "Ianto? Gwen?"

The other doors burst open. Gwen and Martha dropped their guns and ran headlong into the man sitting in the middle of the room. Gwen kissed the top of the man's head. She rose and faced Mickey and Lois.

"Mickey Smith, Lois Habbiba meet the King of the Weevils." Their mouths dropped. "Torchwood employee 565. Dr Owen Harper"

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


	2. One answer, More questions

**A/N Spoilers for COE well sort of**

"You said he was dead?" Mickey said in surprise.

"King of the Weevils?" Lois said at the same time.

"He's back? Lord help us!" came John's voice over the comms.

"Look calm down." Martha said taking control of the situation. "Owen died two years ago, but we brought him back to life. Then one year ago today Owen Harper died in the Nuclear Power plant when it vented its radioactive waste into the chamber he was in."

"Gwen."Owen said barely moving his mouth. "Where the HELL is Tosh?" he yelled at her.

Gwen's eyes filled with tears silently as she tried to answer him. "Tosh no longer works for Torchwood. She retconned herself, she forgot the past three years. She forgot Torchwood"

"Why?" Owen demanded. "What happened to her? Where is Jack and Ianto? Why is John here?"

"Owen relax. I'll tell you what happened to her if you come back with us to the hub." He nodded and Gwen and Martha helped him to his feet and they set off towards the SUV.

Gwen and Martha walked into the conference room and headed towards the table. She and Martha sat on one side and Owen sat down opposite them. He watched them carefully, Gwen looked tired, and her eyes had shadows under them. Martha's hand now born a wedding ring Owen noticed but she had a professional look on her face as they studied him.

"Owen, why aren't you dead?" Martha asked sharply. "I can see that you're breathing." she added as an explanation.

"Look I don't really know, and right now I don't care. WHAT HAPPENED TOSHIKO?" He yelled. They looked startled and he realised they needed an answer to their question. "The rift healed me. Then brought me straight back here. I have been gone a few hours. You said it was a year?"

"The rift healed you we'll have Martha check for any radiation or problems like that." Gwen said as calmly as she could. "As for Toshiko as I said she retconned herself. But I am rather glad she did what she had to do. Ianto and Jack would have broken her heart again."

"Ianto and Jack? What happened? Again, who broke her heart before?" Owen spoke quickly unable to keep his silence.

"Ianto died six months ago. Jack left soon after that, he came back a month ago and said he was leaving Earth. Then I had my baby and everything got harder. I had to rebuilt the Hub and hire a new crew by myself." Owens's face had several emotions on it. There was anger, sorrow and sympathy which was something you rarely got from Owen.

"Owen, did Tosh say anything to you while you were trapped in the Nuclear Power Plant?" Martha asked.

He thought about this for a moment and as he ran through the conversation in his head, he remembered something else, a man with blond hair and dark eyes. It wasn't just the man that distributed him, in his memory he was watching as the man snogged Toshiko. He shook his head savagely, he didn't know who this guy was but he had been in the Hub. A name came to his head easily though it meant nothing to him, Adam.

"Owen!" Gwen had noticed his face losing focus and she tried asking him again "Did Tosh mention being shot?"

That snapped Owen out of his thoughts about the mysterious stranger, Adam. "She was SHOT!?" he shouted. "Who?" Then he remember the minute where Tosh had been unable to breath and he had heard her whimper in pain.

"Gray." Came a new voice from the door Owen whirled around. Captain John Hart stood there leaning against the door. "She almost died. And she spent what could have been her last moments on Earth talking to you."

Owen thought about this. He shuddered he had screamed at her, never had it occurred to him, that she might have been hurt. "She said it was her arm." He said sadly.

"We found her just in time and Jack was able to save her. Though she never seemed herself after that. She couldn't work here anymore. She was too heartbroken. Owen she couldn't really live without you. You may have never shown her any kindness but she needed to you. She refused to eat. I don't think she slept unless Jack gave her sleeping pills. She couldn't even work. She just sat there and stared into space. It drove her asked for retcon after three months. She couldn't live with Torchwood without you."

Martha had tears silently streaming down her face and as Gwen told the story her voice was calm yet her knuckles were white, as he clenched his fist under the table. John was the only one who didn't seem broken hearted.

"I want to see her" Owen said.

"You can't. She's finally happy. And she's loved. Owen, Tosh is engaged."

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be a long one. **


	3. Finding Her

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to alicecullen5 for helping me decide what to write and to my viola teacher, who constantly gives inspiration for stories. Thanks to alicecullen5 (again.), Alibrandi and EternaLDeviL for reviewing **

Owen choked, John burst out laughing, Martha hurried to help Owen a scowl on her face. And Gwen rocked back on her chair thinking. She had found out only a few days previously when she had preformed a routine check-up on Tosh. She wondered how Owen must feel. He had only just got back from travelling the rift something known for making people mad. And then to be told the woman who had always loved him, had forgotten him and was now engaged to someone else, just when things had finally started to work out between them.

"Who?" Owen tried and failed to keep the hurt and resentment out of his voice. His mind was reeling with the information he had just been given. Somehow he had never considered Tosh being with anyone else. When he had been in the nuclear power plant he had made a promise to himself. He had promised that if he had managed to survive this near certain death, he was going to take Tosh on that date. There had been too much sadness in her life, images flashed in front of his eyes. Tosh with a knife being held to her throat by Mary, Tosh standing gazing out across the bay right after sending Tommy back to 1918 and then Tosh tears streaming down her face a gun in her hand pointed at Jack. Owen flinched and shuddered. This was strange he had memories of a man he didn't remember.

"His name's Adam." Gwen's voice was puzzled. Something niggled at her brain. The name was familiar. And something about the man freaked her out. When she had seen him on CCTV, she had the feeling she should know him.

Owen shot out of his chair. He put his hands on his head and swore under his breath. Martha reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. He shrugged her off. Owen flung himself back into the chair. "I got to go." He blurted out. He ran from the room and before they could stop him was on the invisible lift rocketing to the bay above. He strode off angrily he passed the spot where he had talked to Tosh right after Tommy had left. He stopped and walked to the railing and put his hands over the spot she had put hers. He sighed heavily. Lois walked over to him.

"My names Lois, we haven't really met." She explained. She felt sorry for this poor man. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "So you're Owen Harper. Gwen talks about you all the time." She tried.

"Does she now?" Owen asked bitterly he swung around to face her, his back to railing.

"Just so you know, Gwen is going to hate me for what I'm about to do." Lois said her face was serious as she stared deep into Owen's confused eyes. She reached inside her bag again and handed the device over to Owen. "I never met Toshiko but, I know her work and I hope you can help her." She turned quickly and ran back to the lift disappearing from site the moment her foot touched the pavement. Owen turned the device over in his hands, there was a message flashing on the screen 'go to Oceana' was all it said. Owen knew Oceana it was a local club. She shrugged he had nothing better to do. He walked across the bay side, it surprised how little things had changed in a year. There were still people on mobile phones, still couples arguing and still little kids wandering around eating ice-cream.

* * *

He walked up to the bar, and ordered a drink automatically. He surveyed the room in front of him. It was a Friday evening and there were plenty of young single women in the bar. Owen knew he should make his move soon or all the pretty ones would have gone. However, his heart wasn't in it. He found himself longing for a certain Asian woman with long black hair and a kind face. He downed his drink in one go and walked to wards the door. He accidently walked into someone, knocking them to the floor, his mind was so far away. "Sorry." He muttered to the fallen woman and offered her a hand.

"But you don't do apologies, Owen." came a sharp answer from the person he had knocked over. She ignored his hand and stood up by herself. Owen whipped around to look her in the face. The woman had black hair that was held back in a casual pony-tail, she had a dazed look on her face. Owen stared at her in shock. "Oh." The woman said coming to her senses. "I'm sorry I thought I knew you." She said trying to apologise for being rude to a complete stranger.

"Toshiko?" Owen's voice lacked its usual confidence. He was nervous around a woman for the first time in his life. The woman looked at him startled.

"How do you know my name?" She asked cautious. Owen then realised what was happening. Seeing him was a mental trigger just like the knife had been for Gwen. She could remember torchwood and all would be well.

"Tosh, you know me too. It's me, Owen." His voice was careful and reassuring; Tosh just stared at him blankly.

"Owen?" Her voice tried the name out. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. Her voice lacked its usual softness when it said his name and he felt a little lost without the loving expression on her face when she looked at him. Just then a man walked up behind Tosh he put a hand on her shoulder. Tosh jumped and then spun around and seeing who it was kissed the man. The man looked up at Owen and sighed deeply. He turned his attention back to Tosh and said "we spent the whole evening together Remember." He touched her shoulder and the dazed look returned to her eye. She turned around and saw Owen.

"Hi? Are you a friend of Adam?" She asked in a kind voice. Adam smiled tightly to Owen. His blond hair looked the same as ever and he was still wearing his leather jacket.

"Yes, sweetie. He and I go way back." Adam told and then added "Why don't you go get a drink." She walked off towards the bar and Adam picked Owen up by the collar and walked out the back door of the club. As soon as they were out of site in a disused ally, Adam happy face contorted and then was replaced with a harsh glare. "What the Hell are you doing here Owen Harper?" He asked in a voice that scared Owen more than his face.

"I am helping her, she needs to remember." Owen said voice equally dangerous.

"Remember." Adam's voice twisted into a sickly sweet laugh. "Why don't you remember Owen?" He asked still laughing. Adam reached out a hand and placed it on Owen's arm. Owen tried to pull away, however he was stuck fast as Adam's voice suddenly had a deep commanding layer under it. "REMEMBER THIS!" Adam commanded.

**TBC**

**I am not putting up the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. **** Enjoy.**


	4. Remembering the Forgoten

**A/N I'm really sorry for not having updated in so long. But I found this chapter hard to write. And I was a little busy with school. But anyway on with the story**

**Chapter 4 – Remembering the forgotten**

Now Gwen was getting worried. Owen had run out of the Hub almost three hours ago. Lois had walked in with a secret smile on her face a few minutes later. But now that smile was becoming a concerned frown. Martha and Mickey were sitting at their desks. But both had put down their paper work and kept shooting glances at the cog door hoping that Owen would come back soon. Gwen went down into the morgue and looked at two of the doors in particular. One held the body of Ianto Jones. Right now she longed for a single sip of one of his coffees. She also missed his company and Jack. She knew that Jack wouldn't come back after Ianto's death. He blamed himself. Jack also blamed himself for the other body she was looking. Gray. Jack's younger brother who had almost killed Tosh and they thought had killed Owen. He had also tortured John. Jack had forgiven his brother for destroying most of Cardiff. But he had never forgiven himself for leaving Gray all those years ago on the Boeshane Peninsula.

The sound of sirens could be heard and Gwen ran out of the morgue and up the stairs to the main area of the hub. Lois, Mickey and Martha stared at the door as it rolled backwards to show Owen Harper. All four of the Torchwood employees took a step forward and noticed the look of horror on his face. Gwen was about to hit Owen. But she noticed the tear tracks on his face and her expression softened to be replaced with one of confusion and sympathy. "Owen," she rushed forward and pulled Owen into a fierce hug. She felt his ragged breathing on her neck and tears falling down his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Show me the cctv for the past two years." Owen ordered. Lois hurried over to her desk and with a few clicks had the files up. Owen pulled away from Gwen and almost ran over to the computer. He opened up some files and quickly selected times and dates that he wanted to see. "Gwen look at this!" There were two days which had been wiped from the CCTV archive.

"I remember that we woke up in the conference room and couldn't remember anything." The others stared at the two of them in confusion.

"We didn't forget we retconned our selves. We forgot for a reason." Gwen's mouth fell open."And now to save Tosh we have to remember. "

"I'll see if I can retrieve the files," Lois said and hurried over to the computer. Gwen and Owen sat down on the couch and tried to search their brains back for what they were looking for.

**Halfway across Cardiff**

Toshiko Sato soon to be Smith sat all alone in her apartment. Something was bothering her. And she knew what it was. Adam's friend, Owen. She felt she knew him somehow but that wasn't possible. As she thought about it she walked around her flat and found herself in the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and was about to fill it when she glanced at the fridge. On the fridge door there was a faint outline of where a photo had been for a long time. But what photo was? She didn't remember a time when she had had a photo on her fridge. Yet from the colour of the area it had been there for a long time.

And yet suddenly she knew exactly what had been in that photo. It was a picture of her and Owen? That couldn't be right. She had only just met Owen. Or had she? There had been something overwhelmingly familiar about him. If there was one thing Toshiko knew it was that if she had moved the photo that seemed to contradict her memory she would not have destroyed it. Like with a computer program she would have left an escape route for her memory. She was suddenly hit by a wave of memories. There was a tiny cell she was dressed in a filthy orange jumpsuit, the memories changed she stood on the out on the plass, walking towards a black SUV. And then the strangest memory of all standing in an impossible room. The ceiling was far above her head and as a she watched a dinosaur flew overhead, a man in a suit walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee. She remembered taking a sip of the coffee. She remembered thanking the man Ianto? He had smiled at her and walked away. Toshiko remembered looked around the room and then put a hand on the necklace she wore. It was green with a strange pattern on it.

The glass in her hand dropped to the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. Tosh was pulled out of her memories and managed to let out a string of curses that would have made her blush normally. She was thankful for her boots that kept the glass from her feet. But as she went and to get a broom and dustpan she had another memory of that impossible place she was crying as she stood above some sort of pit that held an autopsy lab. On the table there was a body with a hideous bullet wound in its chest. She watched as the man in the suit came over to her and put his arm around her.

Tosh's body shook with every breath she took and she didn't stop crying as another man in a trench coat bounded into the room and began to speak.

"Tosh!" and yet again she was reluctantly pulled from her fantastic memories. She turned to see her fiancé standing in the doorway looking in shock at the glass which covered the floor. "Don't move!" he told her and stepping carefully he helped her out of the room. Once they were away from the danger of cut feet he gently cupped her face and placed a light kiss on it. As his lips touched hers she was reminded of another kiss one that held so much more passion than the one she had just felt. Tosh remembered standing in a hospital as a man frantically pressed his lips to hers and then pulled away quickly and smirked at her. "You're going to hate me for this!" And the man waved a small device at her.

Adam's eyes narrowed she was remembering and something had to be done.

**Well love it! Hate it! Review!**


	5. The Song of Suffering

What was happening? That was the main thought going around Toshiko Sato-soon-to-be-Smith's mind. Why was she thinking of things that had never happened? Was she going mad? Should she tell Adam? She turned on her radio wanting just to lose herself in the music once more. It was strange in the past few months she had been hit by rounds of depression. Adam had found out before and it hadn't been nice. She felt like she had forgotten something. Something really important, she had dreams of strange and impossible things, but whenever she tried to remember them later they slipped away. Yet somehow meeting a man in a pub had changed everything. She was careful now to hide her depression. At first when she had felt like there was nothing left for her. She had cut her wrists. But then Adam had found out. She felt strangely about Adam she felt like she had to love him but the rest of her was scared of him. And she knew she was right to be scared.

_Flashback_

_Tosh sat on her bed a pair of scissors in her hand she raised them above her wrist and pressed the point down moving it across her skin. The door banged open and there stood Adam. Her back was to him, but she knew who it was she held the scissors tightly hands over them on her lap the blood from her wrist dripped on to her lap and she struggled to look pleased to see him._

"_Toshiko?" She knew that engaged couples should sound pleased to see each other but in her case she dreaded him coming home. She hated the way he spoke and looked at her like she was nothing more than a possession. He came and sat n the bed he took her face in his hands and kissed her forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Tosh shuddered._

_He pulled away and studied her carefully. "What is it?" He asked"What are you holding?" She twisted away from him but his arm lashed out and caught hers. He pulled on it sharply causing her to cry out in pain. He saw the scissors lying in her lap crimson droplets staining the silver metal._

_Now a normal fiancé would have comforted her, told her everything would be ok, or tried to help her, some would have taken her to a psychologist but Adam did none of these thing. His arm let go of her wrist and slapped her hard across the face._

"_You idiot. You scheming little whore! You think you can take away what is mine?" She opened her mouth. "You are mine!" He shouted hitting her over and over again "You will marry me! And you will get me what I want" He kept hitting her pressing his lips to hers as she tried to scream. _

Tosh shuddered. She still suffered depression except now there was fear as well. Fear of what Adam might do to her. So she had started to sing. She could express all her feelings in song.

Today was no different. She needed support she flicked channels on her radio until lighting upon something that she could sing.

Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl  
Pretty girl is suffering  
while he confesses everything  
pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get him outta your head

its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love

Before she even realised tears were leaking from her eyes. She was matching the song note by note as her mind raced. She could remember sitting in that impossible room laughing at a girl Gwen? Why was that name so familiar? The girl looked astonished as she and Owen laughed their heads off. Then she was watching as the man in the suit screamed in anguish. A woman in a metal outfit lying is his lap blood staining the floor around them. Then Tosh was smiling at a blond haired girl in a pub. Then she was with the same girl back in the huge room, only this time she was crying, begging, the beautiful woman had a knife to her throat. She sat on a bench a green pendent in her hands as a handsome American sat next to her. She was looking out at the harbour, tears were again running down her face Owen came and stood beside her. And then she stood in outside and watched as Owen was short in front of her. She heard herself scream and run to his side. And finally she was talking to Owen on a earpiece then her body collapsed in on itself blood seeped through her hands. She had been shot! She looked up at a man similar to the handsome American, she could here Owen's voice laced worry. And then he was screaming and she was crying. Her eyes fluttered shut and the next image she had was of - Adam? He was in the impossible room. She was watching as he laid a hand on Ianto's shoulder . The welsh man writhed under Adam's touch screaming in pain.

She shook in pain at the memories. With trembling fingers she lifted up the hem of the shirt. Right in the spot of her memory there was a very faint red tinge on her skin. THE BULLET!

**Halfway Across Cardiff and a little below ground**

"Owen! Gwen!" Lois cried "I found the CCTV! I found those missing days!"

"Show us!" The two in question ran up to the monitor. A face appeared "Jack!" Gwen cried in surprise.

"I understand that it may come to the point where you have to know what happened here. But be warned. If you watch this you are going to put the lives of the world in danger." The captain smiled at them "Good luck."


	6. Hark, who's at the door?

**A/N I know it's been a very, very long time since I updated this story, but I've been focusing on Man Who Sold the World and I finished it recently so now all my energy is devoted to this fic. I worked out how it will end but please bear with me as I try to write it. **

**Toshiko Sato's apartment **

The doorbell rang. Tosh hastily pulled her shirt back down over the scar. She walked towards the door trying to figure out who could be there. Adam would have just used his key. None of Tosh's family visited her. Adam didn't have any family or any that Tosh could remember at any rate. She didn't really have any friends. Adam was the only one she talked to. Strangely enough she couldn't remember it had always been that way. She opened the door.

The dark haired man slipped inside the apartment the moment she opened the door. Before kicking it shut behind him and taking Tosh by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" Owen asked concern laced in his voice. He watched her very shocked eyes widen and then she stiffened completely. "Tosh? It's okay, you can trust me"

The Asian woman stepped back so that Owen wasn't touching her. "I'm fine" She said coldly. He was Adam's friend she remembered the first time that they'd met. In the pub the man who had recognised her instantly that Adam claimed was his friend. She couldn't trust him. Not if he would tell Adam what was going on. That she could remember terrible things that could never have happened.

"That's not true" He said straight back. "You can remember things can't you" Tosh froze. "Things you know couldn't have happened"

"How could you know that?" She cried. "Did Adam send you to spy on me? To find out if his fiancée is totally crazy? To see why I can see people getting shot! Why I see him torturing people!"

"I wouldn't tell that prick anything" Owen shouted. Tosh had remembered more than he thought. He knew that she was getting some names back but not everything that she had seen. She'd had to relive him torturing Ianto. See others get shot and it was quite possible that she'd seen his own death and resurrection. He had wanted all this explained to her calmly. In a situation where she wouldn't have thought she was insane. The poor thing obviously believed that she was going crazy and honestly who wouldn't in this situation. "You're not insane Tosh you never have been. You need to believe me. I'm not friends with Adam, I never have been. He's hurting you Tosh. Can't you see that?"

"He loves me!" She roared at him. "I'm the one hurting him. The one who isn't good enough"

"You are a hundred times better than that monster. You remember what he did to the tea-boy don't you?"

"His name is Ianto!" She snapped at him. Then raised a pale hand to cover her mouth like she'd said a bad word. "Oh God, how, how did I know that? I don't know anyone called Ianto."

"You do. He was basically your best friend" Owen felt kind of bad about that. The team had never exactly made Tosh feel included and had treated her like she was just another piece of machinery that they all used. Ianto was different. He saw the person not the computer. Owen could remember countless times where Tosh was given extra cups of his delicious coffee, he remembered all the little cookies and chocolates that Ianto consistently delivered with her mug and with none of the others. He saw in his mind's eye the Welshman's harsh stare as he flirted with Gwen in front of Tosh.

"Who are you?" Her voice was quiet but he could hear the confusion and fear behind it. Owen tried not to wince.

"Dr Owen Harper, Torchwood employee 565. Your friend" he didn't know if friend was the right word to describe their relationship but it was all he could think of to say. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her that he was the man she'd been in love with for three years, the one who had ignored her and shouted at her.

"Owen" She muttered. "I don't know an Owen and I've never heard of Torchwood."

Owen raked his brains, he needed to get her out of that house before Adam returned. She was clearly starting to remember. If her supposed fiancée came back she could forget again. "Tosh answer me something and just think what it means if you can't answer it. When did you meet Adam?"

"That's easy, we met in university" Her words were confident but she sounded a little confused.

"Are you sure?"

"No" The word scared her. She tried to remember the very first time that she had seen Adam all she got was him standing in her kitchen laughing. She was wearing an engagement ring.

"Okay so when did he propose?"

"We went out- No we were staying at home- No" Tosh looked up into Owen's eyes. "I don't know!" She cried. "I don't remember."

"He's tampered with your memories, he's done it before. Back when we worked together" Owen told her calmly. "Don't think your weak or anything. He did it to us all. He made Gwen forget Rhys because he implanted his own existence into her memory. He made Jack remember his brother for the first time in centuries. He made Ianto think he was a monster. That he had killed people and that Adam was the only one he could trust. He made you think you loved him. And made me love you. There's a reason you're having such a hard time remembering Torchwood. Adam's forced that memory back. Like he did Gwen's of Rhys. So that there is more space for his lie. You're not engaged to him. He never asked he put that ring on your finger and told you that you were."

Tosh took all this in silently. It did certainly fit with the strange flashes she kept getting and did help her understand the missing holes in her memory that surrounded Adam. But all this had to wait as she heard the back door click open. Her brown eyes went wide in terror. She flung open the door in front of them and pushed Owen towards it quickly. "No I'm not leaving you alone with that monster Tosh" Owen told in a low determined voice. He moved closer to her protectively.

Toshiko Sato did something that would shock Owen for the rest of his life. She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. What could only have been a second felt like a lifetime as Tosh then broke off the sudden contact and pushed Owen out the door. "Run Owen, run like a weevil's chasing you!" With a small smile on her face and devious look in her eyes she shut the door. Then fixing a blank look on her face and a dazed smile she turned towards the kitchen. Adam walked through the door. "Hi honey, how was work?" she asked.

**TBC**

**Well I hope that made sense, I'm sorry if anyone was too OOC. And I apologise for the huge amount of dialogue.**


	7. The thoughts of a strange couple

"Hi honey how was work?" Tosh's voice was sweet a blank expression on her face. Inside though she was angrier than ever before. She could almost remember everything. But it felt like there was some kind of wall there. Something that was stopping her from getting total recall. And that something had a name, Adam. Who was he? Just minutes ago she would have said her loving fiancée but know she could remember why he was her fiancée. She couldn't remember when and how he proposed. Her first memory of him was only a few weeks ago all she knew is that she had been engaged then. When more importantly was the wedding? She had no idea did her parents know she was engaged? Were they coming for the ceremony? She had no idea. But there was the beautiful world that was lying just outside her reach the world of Torchwood the world of Owen, Ianto, the handsome American whose name she was sure started with J and the young welsh girl. That wasn't all she thought of when you said Torchwood though. She thought of all kinds of Aliens strange creatures that could exist, from Pigs in space suits to evil fairies. She had had a life that involved things that were not of this world. How and why could she forget that? She had seen wonders beyond her dreams yet she had let it go. It was then that she remembered it had not all been laughter and fun when she thought of Torchwood there was an underlying feeling of despair.

"Were you talking to someone?" Adam asked stepping closer to her. He was sure he heard voices before he had got into the room.

"I just had the radio on" She gestured at the device that was close to her. Adam nodded and walked right up to her. Tosh forced herself not to flinch at his presence. She smiled slightly at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She barely held back the urge to punch him in the face. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his body against hers. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of Owen and the kiss they had shared seconds before as she kissed Adam back.

Adam smirked into the kiss. She had no idea who she was. It was fantastic. As long as she didn't remember Torchwood, and how to defeat him Adam was fine. He had thought that the retcon they took would be the death of him. That he would never see the crazy team with their fantastic memories again. And then he was pulled out of the void. She had taken Retcon to forget Torchwood not realizing that it would undo her previous dose that was protecting her from him. How could she have known it wasn't like Jack left a sticky note saying don't forget to forget the psychotic memory wiper?

Adam had like Tosh more than the rest of the team, she was a genius who didn't get treated as such. She much smarter than all the other idiots on the team yet she took orders from them. Adam knew why, he had read her memories after all. She was desperate to be accepted she needed to belong somewhere so she was willing to sacrifice her pride if it meant that she could fit in. Gwen and Owen annoyed her beyond belief. They never realized how much work she put into the technology they used. Ianto she had liked he was kind and a good friend perhaps the only friend she had. And Jack, well him she had owed everything to. He had saved her from the darkness and the pain and showed her wonders that she had never dreamed of. She would never begrudge him for ignoring her. Adam felt bad for her but she was his key. She was the one that would cause every other member of that damn team to remember who he was and make him stronger. Owen remember he knew that he thought back to that night in the alley and what had happened.

"_Remember this!" Adam commanded. Normally he would plant something dark and twisted in his victims' minds like he had done with Ianto so long ago. But he was weaker now, with only one person sustaining his presence. He needed many people to remember him otherwise his full powers were hard to use. He had also used most of his energy suppressing Tosh's memories so as his hand gripped Owen's arm in a vice like grip he used a different version of his normal power. _

_Adam threw himself into Owen's memories and pulled certain ones forward. He let them playback in Owen's head but showing them from a different view. Owen saw as he made harsh comments or cruel jokes. And he saw what he had missed so many times. The response these got. He saw Tosh's face fall before a professional mask came into place. He saw the small tears in her eyes as she turned away back to her computer, Owen saw the way Ianto would come over and put a hand on her shoulder while glaring at Owen. All things the oblivious doctor had missed Adam thought angrily. Tosh didn't deserve to be hurt the way she had been and now he was going to show that to Owen. He pulled at memories that were not Owen's own and showed him Tosh alone in her flat tears running down her face as she angrily shredded a card with the words 'love Owen' on it. With a dark glee he showed Tosh as she stared hard in the mirror before raising a fist and smashing it into the glass causing it to shatter. Shards of mirror fall around Tosh as she began to cry again. He showed Owen what he himself had seen days ago Tosh with a pair of scissors in her lap ruby red blood on them. _

_He let go of Owen's arm and stepped back regarding the medic with hatred. "That never happened" Owen said through gritted teeth._

"_Wrong! All of that happened and you were too much of a fool to see it when it did. Someone had to show. I didn't need to invent memories to make you a monster, you already are one" Adam said in disgust before turning and walking away from the doctor who had tears on his face._

**Torchwood Hub**

The video had just finished when a very familiar American voice came from behind them. "Well kids looks like you might need some help" Captain Jack Harkness smirked.

**AN: Well that is another chapter done. I did say that this is my top priority but while I am overseas right now I do have a few over things on. But still I will be more frequent in my updates. **


	8. Spinning Wheel of Death

**A/N Hi there. So I have gone crazy today publishing so here is the next chapter of the story for everyone. By the way there is only one more chapter and I plan to have this finished by the 30****th**** when I go back to school so I will be updating quickly. **

**Tosh's Apartment 10:45pm**

Toshiko Sato shut the door on her apartment absolutely silently. She pulled her black coat closer as the cold wind whipped at her. She slid calmly into her car without a second glance back at the apartment where the monster who was her fiancée was sleeping. Her hands clenched around the steering wheel at the mere thought of him and drove off into the night. It took her less than ten minutes to reach her destination. She strode across the Plass her dark coat flapping in the breeze she walked right up to the water tower and placed her hand on the cool metal. From somewhere far away she heard a faint sound a squawk that made her think of one thing.

The name came to her lips as she smiled. "Myfanwy" She remembers the young pterodactyl flying over her head late at night. She beamed in happiness she was in the right place. She walked around the tower and into the tourist office on the other side of the Plass. She felt under the desk and found two things. One was a handgun taped to the underside of the desk without a second thought she grabbed it and stuck it in her pocket. The other was a round button which she pressed. The fake wall rolled back and she stepped through.

Moving down the familiar corridor, she heard voices up ahead the smooth American voice from her memories spoke. "Well kids looks like you might need some help." She kept walking now at a faster pace she was so close to it all. And that's when the alarm started the cog wheel rolled back and she walked through seeing at once the room she remembered. There were 7 people standing in the massive chamber. They all turned to look at her. Two drew their guns, one smirked, three looked shocked and one smiled.

"You know Jack I never did see why you put that alarm on" She walked in confidently. Nonchalantly striding past desks covered with items that were literally from another planet. The man and woman who had guns pointed at her looked at Jack who shook his head. He stepped past them as they stowed they guns and walked up to her.

"Well, I don't want any employees crushed by a rotating wheel. Now that was a bad day" He flashed a perfectly white smile at her.

"You're impossible" She sighed with a smile on her face. Jack was right in front of her. She didn't really know what the protocol for this situation was. Did she shake his hand or laugh or hug him? What do you do when you were supposed to have forgotten an entire world and you remember and return to work at 11 o'clock at night? Jack apparently did as he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. She smiled and returned his embrace.

"I'd say you were the impossible one" He increased his smile if that was even possible, his impossibly white teeth glittered.

"Don't blind her Jack" Another American voice called. A man in a red coat stepped forward and Tosh screamed. Owen pulled his gun without even thinking about it and pointed it at John. Who raised his arms in surrender his eyes wide in shock. "Sorry"

"No, no it's okay." Tosh apologized. "It wasn't you John" John shot a look at Owen's gun. "Stop pointing that at him Owen. I'm sorry John. It's just I remember you being here the day I , well you know the day I got shot. "

"I'm sorry I didn't know Gray was in the Hub. I would never have left you alone if I had known." John hadn't been particularly close to Toshiko or any member of the team. But they were willing to die for a man that John would die for. If he had known the danger he would never have left any member of the team alone. He knew what the consequences of that could be. The team was very close-knit they would die for each other and they would kill for each other. Being responsible for any of their deaths was not a safe place to be. Unless maybe it was Jack because they all knew that he would be fine no matter what happened. When he had raised a baseball bat at Owen he had seen how Tosh's eyes flashed protectively. He had seen Jack's flash with panic as Cardiff exploded. Seen how Gwen cried at the sight of Tosh's blood on the floor. Seen Ianto the quiet tea boy tighten his grip on the banister as they realized who had hurt Tosh. He had looked like he was sizing up the practicality of breaking off the banister and slamming it through Gray's skull. That was when John knew to never harm a Torchwood employee especially Toshiko.

"If you hadn't done that, I would never have been able to save the Power plant."

"Tosh?" This time it was a welsh voice that spoke as Gwen met the eyes of the woman who should have died. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do Gwen!" The welsh woman run up and hugged her closely followed by Martha. "Hi Martha what brings you to Cardiff?" She exchanged embraces with her and then walked over to Owen. "I'm okay" she told him only to be hugged by the doctor.

"Do you have any idea how bloody worried I was? You were alone with that, that monster" She let go of Owen as John cleared his throat.

"I know that there's a fairly long line for hugs but where do I come on it?"

Tosh grinned at him. "Right now"

"Anyone want to introduce us?" Asked Mickey watching the scene with amused eyes he hadn't seen the torchwood team this happy ever. "Or we can do it ourselves. I'm Mickey Smith and I have the misfortune of being married to that one" He pointed at Martha who rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lois. I helped Torchwood a few months back and hence lost my job so they had to hire me"

"Toshiko Sato. And you think you have it bad with Martha. My fiancée is a memory changing Psychopath I win"

"Is that how you'd describe me sweetheart? And I really don't think you do" Adam stood at the bottom of the invisible lift an evil smirk on his face.

**A/N There you go. Until next time Nicola**


	9. To Forget

**A/N Here is the last chapter of the Return Journey. It's been quite a while since it started but it's finished now. Thanks to all those who read it. **

_"Is that how you'd describe me sweetheart? And I really don't think you do" Adam stood at the bottom of the invisible lift an evil smirk on his face._

Several things happened in very little time. Owen moved in front of Tosh gun raised. Jack reached in his pocket and fingered the container of Retcon he had there. John, Mickey, Gwen and Lois pulled out their guns. Toshiko's features hardened into hatred. Adam's eyes danced with amusement.

"I am not your sweetheart" The angry technician spat.

"Baby you love me remember" Adam walked down from the lift with a look of fake confusion. He reached his hand out to touch her face.

Owen glared at him and moved her further behind him. "Don't you fucking dare touch her" He was almost shaking with anger.

"Maybe I should make _you_ remember" Adam growled looking at Owen sharply. "After all those were only some of the things you caused. There is so much else in that pretty little brain that could torment you."

The gunshot surprised everyone except the shooter. Adam looked down at his stomach which was colouring with ruby red blood. "Do not touch him!" Tosh's voice shook with anger. She stepped up so she was next to Owen, smoking gun in her hand. "I won't let you do what you did to Ianto to him"

"It's not that" Owen spoke softly watching the determination in Tosh's eyes and her white knuckles as she clenched the gun and how her hand didn't even shake. "He makes me remember things that actually happened. Things that I did things that hurt people. Hurt you" His voice was thick with regret.

Tosh's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion she knew what he was talking about. Adam's smirk reappeared. "See sweetie they don't care about you. You know how they treated you, how he treated you. You know they never saw your pain. You know they never loved you. I'm the one who cares about you. I'm the one you need. You don't want to shoot me" Adam spoke in a convincing voice. Tosh shook her head slowly. The rest of the team watched her carefully.

"You're wrong" Tosh said.

"I'm right and you know it" Adam snapped. "They never loved you" He repeated. No-one said anything needing to hear what Tosh had to say about that. Gwen's eyes flashed with guilt. She had never done anything with Tosh, never asked her to hang out or spent time with the quiet genius. Jack felt awful he had known that Tosh wasn't included as much as she should have been and that she never received ample praise. He should have done more. He'd just watched it happen first Tosh had stopped telling jokes, and then she stopped laughing and then smiling and then talking. She isolated herself so she wasn't involved in the group and he should never have let her. Owen closed his eyes tightly wishing that he could go back in time and fix all this.

"I don't need you" Each word was sharp and clear. Tosh's eyes were dark with rage as she spoke but her gun arm never shook. "I don't care if they don't love me. I love them. I would die for them it doesn't matter if they wouldn't do it for me. What's more I would kill for them." She pulled the trigger putting another bullet in his gut. Adam doubled over in pain. "Is anyone going to help me throw him in a cell?" Her voice was cold as she glared at her fiancée. John moved forward and grabbed the manic roughly as Mickey took his other arm. They dragged him away with Lois and Martha following them. Gwen, Owen and Jack turned to Tosh.

"Tosh I'm s-" Jack began for once in his very long life he didn't know what to say.

"Don't "She snapped at him. "We still need to retcon ourselves." She walked off towards the cells while the other three followed her.

"Tosh I'm sorry" Gwen said walking beside her. "I shouldn't have done what I did" Neither of them said it but both knew she was talking about the affair with Owen. "I just really want you to know I'm sorry and that I hope we can be friends"

Tosh smiled slightly. "I'd like that" She told the Welsh girl who flashed a large gap-toothed smile.

Jack walked up to Tosh now on her other side and Gwen fell back. "Nice shooting" He said not really knowing what else to say.

"I had a good teacher" Tosh responded lightly. "It wasn't your fault, I isolated myself. It wasn't you" Jack nodded his thanks "Ianto's gone isn't he?" She asked eyes on the floor. "This place seems colder without him" She looked up at Jack's pained eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly.

Jack fell back and together with Gwen turned to Owen telling him to talk to her. "Tosh" He said softly. She didn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I said and did, I never meant to hurt you, basically I'm an arse."

The Asian woman met his gaze with a quirked eyebrow. "You think?" She muttered and Owen shot her a surprised look he never heard Tosh talk back to people. "It doesn't matter anyway" He opened his mouth to contradict her. "In ten minutes I'll forget this ever happened." They'd reached the cells now and watched as John kicked Adam in.

Jack took control of the situation. "He's already weak. If we take the retcon now we stand a high chance of killing him for good." Tosh smiled. John pressed a few buttons on his wristwatch.

"Set it up to delete all the cctv" He reported.

Each member of the team took the pill that Jack offered them. Lois, Mickey, Martha and John each took them. Gwen hugged Tosh quickly before taking hers and lying down on the floor. Jack nodded to her leaving her in charge of the events to come he knew that it was down to her to do what must be done.

"Please Toshiko don't do this, you love me" Adam begged from the cell. Not looking half as powerful as he once was.

Owen looked at her concern in his eyes. "It's okay Owen, take the pill" She murmured. Owen lay down and put the pill in his mouth but didn't swallow, he kept his eyes half closed and watched what she did.

Toshiko walked right up to the glass as the man inside kept repeating pleas for help. She shook her head rage clear on her face. "I _hate_ you" She spat. "And I'm so over remembering you" She walked to where Owen was faking sleep. The technician lay down facing Owen and put her pill in her mouth and swallowed at the same time Owen's hand grabbed her own. The doctor downed his own pill a smirk on his face.

Tosh regained consciousness and much to her surprise found herself on the floor of Torchwood's vaults with her hand intertwined with one belonging to no other than a sleeping Owen Harper. She sat up and looked around leaning against a wall were Jack and Gwen smirks on their faces as they looked at her. Four others were talking in a corner she recognised two of them. "What happened?" she asked.

"No idea" Jack responded huge grin on his face.

"Tosh?" the voice came from beside her and she turned to Owen who had sat up. She hugged him quickly.

She withdrew just as quickly. "Sorry it's just that I thought you were dead. Last thing I remember I was asking for retcon to forget Torchwood. What happened? How are you alive?" She babbled.

Owen smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Tosh it's fine. The rift returned me, I'm alive again. And I missed you too" He pulled her close.

"Jack!" Mickey shouted from across the room. "The weevils are going crazy."

"Yeah that'd be me" Owen said quickly getting to his feet and pulling Tosh up. He looked to her and smiled "Alien races that randomly make you their king, welcome back to Torchwood"

**A/N: Okay so I am not wildly happy with this ending, I might rewrite it later, but I'm starting school again really soon and need to focus on that this year. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and my viola teacher for getting me hooked on Torchwood. **


End file.
